


Stargazing with Din

by ZodiacShoGun



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacShoGun/pseuds/ZodiacShoGun
Summary: Din wants to check out the "repairs" the Calamari did during your shenanigans. You playfully run off, prompting him to follow you and you convince him to lay down in the grass with you.(Inspired by a youtube video that was recommended to me. A lovely concept.)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Original Mandalorian Characters/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Stargazing with Din

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stargazing with mando | audio rp, show dialogue, date??](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753897) by songbirdaudio. 



I feel the Crest descend into orbit, confused I head up to the cockpit. Din’s messing with some settings on the dashboard, making his way to a clearing on the small forest planet below.

“What’s going on?” I inquire, coming up behind him, observing the planet below. He answers, keeping his eyes on the sight before him.

“I want to check out the… work of that Calamari from before. Everything seems to be in working order, but I’m just concerned and would like to touch some things up.” I nod silently. “I don’t trust the rest of the ship is completely safe.” He continues the descent, eventually settling down in a nice meadow, it’s about midday. We head out of the cockpit into the rest of the ship, grabbing our tools, heading out into the world. _‘Such a beautiful place’_ I smile looking around me. Tall, never ending grass and a small pond towards the edge of the luscious forest. The both of us get to work, giving the hull some touch ups, removing the random netting and what-not. We get the Razor Crest in okay shape by the time it starts to get dark. 

A chorus of crickets and other small creatures begin their routine hum. “Night’s coming fast, and I can’t protect you out here. We’re going to have to get cosy in the cockpit. We only came here for repairs.” I look up at the sky. I look at Din, with a mischievous grin. “Hey…” I take off towards the center of the meadow. “Hey! It’s not safe out there!” Din yells after me, he sighs, swiftly jogging after me. I plop down in the middle of the field, stretching out onto the ground. He sighs at me. “Okay, I guess you sit right there.” He sits down next to me. 

“Come on, lay down with me. Let’s look at the stars!” I gleefully insist. Din scoffs.

“We see the stars all the time.” I huff in protest. 

“Not like this! This…” I motion to our surroundings, taking in the sounds and cool breezy air. “This is romantic.” I sigh peacefully. A deep sigh escapes the lips of the grumpy mandalorian as he lays down beside me, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Not much to see out here.” Din grunts, I shoot a glare in his direction.

“Well maybe we’ll see a shooting star!” I retort. He chuckles softly.

“Keep your eyes open.” We stare into the sky for a while, when we both hear a twinkling. “You hear that?” I point in the direction of a small twinkling light, shooting through the sky. A small gasp escapes from me in wonder. 

We stay for a while longer, eventually the breeze starts to get to me, making me shiver. “You okay? How about you come over here?” I look at him hesitantly. “Don’t worry, sit right here.” I scoot closer to him, already warming up next to him. He puts an arm around me, keeping me close. I ask him about Grogu, why he’s so protective of him. “Grogu?” He pauses, thinking. “I’ve seen him do things that I can’t explain. My task was to bring him to a Jedi. He’s stubborn.” We both chuckle. “Have you seen a Jedi?” I shake my head saying no. “Yeah, too bad.”

We quiet ourselves, looking up. _‘This is nice’_ I think to myself, my eyes getting heavy. “I’ve been searching for more,” I look at him questioningly. “More shooting stars, that is, I’ll let you know if I see any.” We look for a while longer. “Are you seeing anything?” I start to shake my head when suddenly Din exclaims, “Oh, wait! There it is!” He points to a streak in the sky. It fades quickly, just as fast as it came. I sigh with content. Din chuckles. I yawn, stretching slightly. I slap my face a little, trying to keep myself awake a while longer.

“I recommend you get some sleep.” I huff in protest, not wanting to leave just yet. Din chuckles again, at my childish antics. There’s a long pause when he hands me something. “Take care of this, keep it safe.” It’s his pendant, signifying his creed. I shoot him a look of surprise.

“Can I really have this? Isn’t this special to you?” I try to give it back and he waves his hand, stopping me.

“You can have whatever you want.” He clears his throat, embarrassed. “You’re… very special.” Heat rushes to my face. There’s another long pause of silence. I try to move in even closer. 

“Hey Din… what are you thinking about?” I face him with my whole body, draping an arm around his torso. 

“I…” He chokes out, “I, I uh. I was thinking about you.” His helmet turns to face me. “I always do, around this time.” My eyes search his visor, hoping for just a hint of his own eyes. “Every time of the day… actually.” He takes my hand and places it across my eyes, insinuating to keep it held there. I hear the hiss of his helmet being removed. Soft lips and a scruffy chin are pressed against my own. Another is planted. Then sadly a click reaches my ears and he removes my hand from my face. He jerks his head towards the Crest. We both stand, I take one last glance towards the sky. _‘Thank you wishing stars…’_ I pray. We head back, hand in hand. Before heading up to the cockpit, we grab some blankets for the night. _‘The rest of the ship should be fine to sleep in… I’m not sure why he insists on sleeping in here. Maybe he just wants to keep an eye on me’_ I laugh softly shaking my head, _‘He’s so cute.’_ I settle into the chair behind Din, across from Grogu. I snuggle in, keeping the blanket around me. It’s easy to fall asleep, after such a wonderful night. I drift off, as Din sets the course for our next destination.

“Sweet dreams.” I hear the modulated voice say as I drift off.


End file.
